Inside The Elevator
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Request from :: beobsessed :: Pitch Black is forced to work for North, when one day he gets into the elevator with someone he knows. An he has a little too much fun with him. (Hope you like it. If not, I'll write another. PROMISE) WARNINGS: RAPE


_**And now I am, apparently, officially taking requests! (Nobody's asked yet, so this is the first one. I think… Has someone requested something from me? Ah, doesn't matter.) This idea was requested by beobsessed. It took a few messages for me to understand the idea behind it, but I think I get it now. So, hopefully you readers will enjoy this. And I hope I don't ruin your idea!**_

_**WARNINGS: This contains graphic smut, rape, randomness, angst, and naughty deliciousness over all. ENJOY MUTHAFOOKAS!**_

**Inside The Elevator**

Pitch couldn't remember how long he had been working this pointless job. The Guardians finally trusted him, but only because he was willing to work to prove he had changed. (For the most part.) Damn North. It was all his fault. Making him make costumes. All he ever made were elf outfits and gaudy red sweaters for the fat man. What was the point in having an entire company if that was all you made? And why force Pitch to join in when he **clearly** had enough yetis working for him?

"Bastard," he muttered, kicking the button for the elevator. His arms were full with the fabric to make the hideous costumes. Currently he was heading up to drop them off. Then later he'd be bringing the finished outfits back down and then he'd have to repeat the cycle. (So far he'd done it four times today.)

The company wasn't even in North's actual workshop. It was in an abandoned warehouse with a crappy elevator that broke down almost every other time you used it. And the stairs… well, there were no more stairs. Thanks to the elves that were receiving their new uniforms. Deciding to lay them out and set off fireworks on top of them. Genius…

The elevator glitched halfway up, so Pitch slammed his side into it. It started back up. Frowning angrily to himself, the dark spirit wondered why he wasn't allowed to use his powers for this.

"Probably thinks I'll use them for evil," he muttered, stepping into the hectic room full of jabbering yeti creatures. Meandering his way through the crowds, he eventually got to his little corner of the workspace. Though his work took twice as long as it did the yetis, Pitch liked to notice that his finished outfits were more sturdy and highly unlikely to fall apart when you picked them up as many of the yetis' finished outfits did. He set to work on making yet another ugly elf uniform, jingling bell and all.

It took him five more hours, but he finally got it done. Lifting the pile into his arms, he walked back to the elevator. The yetis were all still hard at work, so none of them ever really offered to help. He didn't care. Once he was inside, he dropped the uniforms into a neat pile next to him and stared vacantly at the ceiling, listening to the buzz and click of the elevator going down.

Halfway on his trip the elevator stopped, allowing a young boy wearing a dull grey hoodie to walk in. Pitch frowned at him- North was hiring children now too? Wonderful, he was working with the best of the best, all right…

The boy's skin tight black jeans looked good on him, but Pitch felt like they were too long. Was he barefoot? Lifting his head, Pitch blinked in surprise recognizing the boy, currently poking away at a little phone in his hands. (Which he had to keep brushing frost off of.) Jack Frost…!

Pitch swallowed- damn, he looked good in black…! He tried to look away, but his eyes returned to that familiar body. Holy hell, that ass! He felt like he was drooling.

He heard Jack giggle. An odd sound for a boy with such a deep voice. Lifting his gaze, Pitch read the words on Jack's, he assumed it was his anyway, phone. _"I've never been on an elevator before. This is pretty neat! – To Charity"_ and after the name there were three little digital hearts. Pitch frowned. Jack was in a relationship with a girl named Charity? What was so great about her? Hell, he had thousands of years of life experience behind him- what could Jack want with a girl who doesn't even know her life past today?

Snarling angrily, Pitch tried to calm himself. Jack blinked and looked back at him, gasping a little in surprise. "Pitch?" he whispered. Just after he spoke, the elevator came to a screeching halt, and the lights flickered dramatically. Jack gasped again and looked around with wide, frightened eyes.

Pitch could taste his fear in that moment. He thought he was doing this. How cute. Pitch attempted to kickstart the elevator back into life, but it only managed a putter of movement before it stalled again. Sighing in resignation, he stated, "We'll just have to wait… It does this on occasion… Nothing to do for it but wait until it starts back up, I'm afraid…" He chuckled at the last words. "But, in actuality, I'd say _you_ seem to be the only one afraid here, Jack."

Jack swallowed and tucked his glowing phone into the pocket of his hoodie. "I must say," Pitch said, growling a little in spite of how hard he was trying to stay in control, "That outfit is quite dashing on you… You look good in _my_ palette."

"I'm not wearing _your_ palette," Jack spat. Pitch smirked and allowed the boy to fret a while longer. Eventually he resigned himself to sitting down on the floor. Legs spread wide open. Pitch couldn't help himself but to stare directly at his crotch.

Finally, stepping forward, Pitch smirked down at Jack. "I've noticed that you seem to be without your staff, Jack."

Jack looked nervous. Pitch could read that fear easy- he had left it upstairs because he had assumed this would be a quick little first time ride on the elevator. And now he was defenseless.

Humming appreciatively, Pitch hissed, "I do enjoy your fear, Jack… I find it very… arousing…" Jack blinked up at him in shock, and before he could even move, Pitch had sand going and wrapping around his body. Jack was bound where he sat.

Releasing the erection that Pitch was almost surprised he had. (Almost because he was definitely attracted to Jack, but it hadn't taken long for him to get so horny.) Pitch stooped forward and ordered calmly, "Suck." Jack spat at him, attempting to say something cruel, but didn't manage more than a few words before Pitch had forced his manhood into his pretty little mouth.

Chuckling at the stinging cold that was Jack Frost, Pitch whispered, "I said suck. I expect you to do so. Or perhaps you'd like this somewhere else?" The instant he said that Jack's fear spiked and those gorgeous blue eyes were staring at him pleadingly.

With a smirk, Pitch said, "I do plan on getting my kicks here, Jack, sweetie. Whether in your mouth or in your ass, I don't really care. You're mine until this elevator starts. Now…" gripping the white hair firmly, yanking him off his dick, he spat, "Take your pick. Either suck like a good boy, or grit your teeth and spread your legs li-"

Jack cut him off with a whimper. "No, no, please! I-I'll do it! I'll suck!"

"That's a good boy," Pitch whispered, releasing Jack's hair. He motioned for him to start, smiling at how scared Jack was that he had to physically suck on it. "Be sure to make it good."

The chilling, wet tongue swirled over the head of his penis timidly. Jack was a nervous wreck. And Pitch loved it. Unsure of himself, Jack ran his tongue along the underside of Pitch's cock twice before sliding his lips over it and beginning to suck. Pitch gasped loudly at the tightening and loosening of icy muscles against his throbbing member, but grinned as Jack kept at it.

He reached up and tangled his fingers into Jack's snowy hair, gently easing him forward with each suck. Soon Jack was sliding himself back and forth, sucking harshly on the dripping organ. He clenched his eyes shut and gagged at the taste of Pitch's pre-cum, but the spasm of his throat made Pitch all the more pleasured.

"Oah," he moaned as Jack bobbed his head down the shaft, licking his tongue into the flesh. "Mm-mm, that's it, Jack…" Jack was beginning to slide back up. "No!" Pitch roared, making the boy flinch and freeze where he was. "Take it in deeper! I want to feel my crown ramming the base of your throat!" Tears welling in the icy boy's eyes, Jack obeyed, forcing himself to take every last inch of Pitch in. Feeling the incredible tremors and clenches of the muscles in Jack's throat as he choked, Pitch couldn't hold it back.

Gripping his head once more, Pitch slid back and began ramming himself into Jack's throat. The poor child was gagging and wriggling in agony as he was slowly suffocated by the massive dick in his airway. Thrust after thrust after thrust- Pitch was slowly fucking his throat raw. Finally, with one last loud squelch of saliva, Pitch shot his load down into Jack's stomach. The boy twitched violently at the burning liquid pouring into him at first, but slowly calmed down.

Once he was finally emptied, Pitch pulled out of Jack and released him, watching as he collapsed to the ground in a gasping, coughing, drooling heap.

The sight was wonderful. Pitch smiled devilishly as his penis perked right back up into its fully erect form. Jack's spent body was just too beautiful to pass up. Pushing Jack onto his stomach, Pitch moved to straddle the young forever teen. Yanking the tight black jeans off his gorgeous, smooth legs, Pitch stroked the cheeks of his ass sweetly.

Jack gasped loudly. "What are you doing?" he asked, entire body shivering. He tried to wriggle around to look at Pitch, but his body was held firmly in place by sand.

"I'm getting a little taste of your virginity," Pitch replied, pressing the very tip of his already dripping cock at Jack's anus.

Squeaking in terror, thrashing desperately, Jack cried, "What?! No, no! We had a deal!"

"Sorry," Pitch said, "Deal's off. I want the full package." And with no more conversation, and with no preparation, he ripped through Jack's virginity and slammed his cock in to the base. Jack screamed in pain, but could do nothing more than cry and wail- Pitch was already starting to fuck him.

Grinning and grunting with the force of his thrusts, Pitch held Jack's hips still. He didn't mind the frozen blood dripping down his shaft with each pull back. He liked it. It was a wonderful lubricant in this incredibly tight, freezing ass. Moaning softly, ignoring Jack's screams for mercy, Pitch continued pumping himself into him. Jack felt fantastic! "Mm! So tight…" he growled, leaning forward and smirking at the squelch of blood with each thrust in.

After a short while of pounding that deliciously tight hole, Pitch released. But just seeing how exhausted Jack looked, with those sweet, salty tears running down his face made Pitch want more. He was hard again and quickly began to thrust more.

Jack cried as Pitch began the second round. He begged him to stop. He could feel it reaching deep into him, in places no one should ever be able to reach. And it hurt in his body. It was too hot. It felt like it was burning him. His semen was liquid fire pooling somewhere deep inside Jack's belly. He sobbed as Pitch continued abusing his body.

Pitch loved the way Jack's face slid back and forth on the floor of the elevator with each thrust. His cheek was growing red from all the friction. After another short time of fucking into the now squelching ass, Pitch came again.

Smirking, he decided to make this even more torturous for Jack- by making him orgasm with him. Reaching a hand around as he began the third round, this time slower, gentler, making sure to hit a certain spot that made Jack wriggle and gasp, Pitch took hold of Jack's limp penis and began to pump it in his hand.

Jack whimpered at the hot hand stroking him to life. "No, please," he begged, moaning in spite of the pain. Pitch had just rubbed himself into Jack's prostate again, gliding back and forth over the bundle of nerves. Jack tried to tell him to stop once more, but only managed a breathy moan. "N-aahahh.."

Pitch smirked, leaning over him, pressing his chest to Jack's back, and whispered, "Do you like that Jackie? Does that feel good?" He squeezed Jack's now solid, throbbing dick just for good measure, earning a yelp of surprise form his victim.

"Please stop," Jack begged between a moan and a whimper of pain. Pitch may have been giving him pleasure, but that couldn't take away the fresh pain of his torn muscles.

Pitch kissed and licked his neck, continuing to pump the boy's manhood and gently fuck him from behind. "Oh, but Jack, look how hard you are… How can you ask me to stop when you're so aroused?" he nipped Jack's flesh, earning an exhale of confused pleasure from the boy. No matter how much it hurt, Pitch knew what he was doing felt good. Jack couldn't deny his body's reaction to itch's touch.

Finally Pitch felt the silky wet ice that was Jack's pre-cum. Smiling; he began to increase his pace in him. As he began to fuck more forcefully, Pitch made sure to pump his cock a little bit faster. Jack was gasping and panting, whispering pleas for mercy, and wiggling with the undeniable pleasure. (However much he hated it.)

Soon enough Jack was moaning underneath the man pounding into his ass. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he did, as his mind and body fought one another. Pitch was happy to have an agreeable little whore to fuck. He slammed his cock deep into Jack, smiling and groaning at the way his back arched and his body jolted. Such a delectable little boy.

A while longer and Jack was screaming with his orgasm; snowy white sperm spewing out onto the elevator floor. Pitch laughed at the way he sobbed.

"Now, Jack," he mused, pulling out and stroking his cheek, "Don't be sad, look. You've cum just for me. Such a good boy. I knew you'd like it… It just took some time." Kissing his neck, Pitch vanished from the elevator, from the whole factory. Screw North and this stupid place. He had just gotten to pop Jack's cherry- why would he ever want to be around that fat old fool again? (A fair trade off. He was inevitably fired, but hey, he got to fuck Jack's brains out. Win win for Pitch.)

After lying there in a pool of his own release, Jack heard the elevator start back up. Staring at the wall, chewing his lip, Jack almost wished he didn't have this empty feeling inside now. His body was settled at a lukewarm, not his normal icy, and honestly, he wanted it to be hotter again. He kind of liked having this fluid warming him from the inside. It was a sensation he'd never experienced before. Actually, this whole thing had been new for him. Not all of it was good, no, but he had never felt anything as wonderful as when he came. Pitch called it an orgasm, right? Damn, what he wouldn't give to feel that again.

Pushing himself up, cringing at the slight pain, Jack wondered to himself, "Is it still rape if I like it now?" His phone went off and Jack scowled at the message. Charity- what did he ever see in her? She couldn't make him feel the way Pitch had. There was no way. Girls didn't have penises. What was she supposed to shove into him? And how could she release any warming liquids into his body?

Pouting, getting to his feet, Jack decided that he'd been through worse than this pain and bounced back almost instantly. Pitch breaking his staff in two had torn his soul. This was only a flesh wound. He was Jack Frost, dammit, being raped was nothing! Hell, maybe he could give Pitch a taste of his own medicine sometime and shove his penis into him!

Nodding, Jack stepped out of the elevator, proudly without his pants. He enjoyed the bizarre looks he got from the yetis and the elves. He was a confident young winter spirit, who technically had just gotten laid. Mm, Pitch's cock had actually been pretty damn long, too. Long enough to go all the way down his throat!

Looking down at himself, Jack smiled and nodded. He was going to get his staff and go fin Pitch so that he could return the favor and fuck _his_ brains out.

_**Well…. Um…**_

_**If you didn't like it, beobsessed, then I can make a new one. Sorry. I tried to follow your description. I hope you at least tolerated it. *sheepish grin***_

_**Sorry. I've never done a blackice request before. (I don't think…) So… Yeah… **_

_**I kinda wanted Jack to keep his springy, tough guy self from the movie for this. I mean, he can handle pretty much anything.**_


End file.
